Wish Come True!
by Doomed Rock'n'Roller
Summary: I get to go to the YGO dimension to see my favorite characters and have the time of my life! also meet a sick little pervert,and throw an awesome party!now called Wish Come True. Changed penname, not legolas liker, or Queen Insanity, but Kiba's Mate. LoL
1. What is going on!

Me i don't not own YGO all i own is this pack of jumbo sized pixystix.  
  
Yami:(glaring at tea for harming his aibou)  
  
Tea: i won't wear clothes if you don't want me to.(strips)  
  
Tea:I LOVE YOU,YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:Idon't like you,I like her!(points to me)  
  
Me:I like you ,too!(runs up to him and gives him a BIG kiss)  
  
Mokuba:start the ficcy!  
  
Yugi: (gets mauled by fangirls)  
  
.........................................Chapter 1.........................................................  
  
"i guess i better get my butt back home,"i grumbled to myself,"i've got a book  
  
report due and i'm only half way through."  
  
As i trudged home from work i got splashed by a car racing past me.  
  
"Great make my day even better,"I said sarcastically," my boyfriend breaks up  
  
with me,i get fired,my car breaks down,and now i got splashed,can you see  
  
my enthuisiam?"  
  
When i got home, i turned on the TV and ,to my thrill, Yu-Gi-Oh! was  
  
coming on. It was the one where Yami and Tea went on a date.I looked at my  
  
Clock,it said 6:15."When does Yu-Gi-Oh! come on at 6:15"I said to no one in  
  
particular.Oh well, i wasn't about to complain." My book report could wait"  
  
I said to myself.  
  
Then i saw a shooting star,and my wish was,"Iwish i could go to the YGO  
  
dimension."I wished.Just then Everything began to swirl .  
  
......................................end of chapter one..............................................................  
  
Me: well Was it that bad?I be hiding under my desk,waiting for the unceasing  
  
laughter to begin.  
  
Yugi:( to me) it wasn't that bad-  
  
Bakura: Yes it was it was the worst story i have ever read.THE WORST!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: (gets really, really,REALLY angry)  
  
(Bakura and me starting fighting a rather immature fight)  
  
Me: I win  
  
Bakura: What? sez who?  
  
Me: Me ,Yugi and everyone else.  
  
Bakura:(walks away disgruntled while we all talk and laugh about him)  
  
Me:This is my first fanfic so please be nice.R&R People! 


	2. 3rd chap of Wish Come True, read Oh yeah

Chapter 3:PARTYYY!

Me: Hi everybody! Thank u 4 those ppl who reviewed! I like ya'll to meet my new yami Moonfire! But never call her that!

Moonfire: Yo ho ppl! And please, call me Moon-chan!

Me: if u want to know what happened 2 me and Yami, check out mi bio! Let me know if u want Tinkerbell to stay, It'll stay up for 5 chappies.

Tinkerbell: You can't get rid of me, hyperness can never b gone!

Me: :: currently filing nails:: Hm? What'd u say? ::to readers:: In case, you didn't know, Tinkerbell has her own body now.

Tinkerbell: Yay!

Me: ::glares::

Tinkerbell: ::ignores it::

Me: hmph!

Yami: ::walks in:: Hey Queen Insanity, wanna get back 2-gether?

Me: Don't you have a girlfriend? ::looks pointedly at Tea::

Yami: Yeah, but I could use more…ugh, hint, hint.

Me:Tinkerbell, Moon-Chan, get your butts out here!

Moon-chan& Tinkerbell: ::falling out of their room, on top of 1 another:: WHAT?!?!?

Me: Do you want a new plaything?:: gestures to Yami::(I love torturing my favorite characters)

Moon-chan: I'll be right back!: runs off::

Tinkerbell: I'll start things off by this! ::jumps onto Yami's head and trying to yank all his hair out::

Yami: Get out! ::runs around like an idiot::

Yugi: I told you not to b-::gets mauled by rabid Yugi fangirls::

Moon-chan: I'm back! ::runs in carrying her trident thingie:: My turn!

Me: :: looks up interestedly:: What's that 4?

Moon-chan:THIS! ::pokes Yami HARD in his butt::

Yami: OW!

Moon-chan: I could do this all day! ::continually pokes Yami in his butt:: Hey, Tink-chan, go get Tea!

Me: Now, hold up, No pickin on Tea! I actually like her! She's cool! Although if you want, you can go pick on Kaiba!

Moon-chan:Why can't I get Tea?

Me: :: loud, thunderous, voice :: NO PICKIN ON TEA!

Moon-chan: Eeep! I'll go get Kaiba now! BYE!

Tinkerbell:Hey wait up don't leave me with her!

Ryou: Hello everybody!

Me: Ryou! What r u doin' here? Are you ok? :: sees the bruises on him:: Come here! ::takes out medicine::

Ryou: ::cautiously walks over 2 me as I put the medicine on him::

Me: you stay here I have to take care of some business ::runs away::

Sound: ::distant shouts can be heard from background as I beat the crud outta Bakura for harming Ryou::

Bakura:ow! I'm sorry! OW! OW! OW! I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR RA'S SAKE!!!!!!!!

1.A/N: I'm not really familiar with the Japanese names, so I am going to go by their English names.

2.A/N: If u can't see the periods, don't worry they're there.

3.A/N if the conversation b4 this is like the story, I didn't write it like that!!!!!!! (That's what happened 2 Oh! Yeah!) And I'm sorry if this is hard to read, I'm sorry!

()()()()()() My POV ()()()()()()

I suddenly stopped short." Kayla, what's wrong?" Yugi panted as he caught up to me." I just realized that I don't have some other clothes." I giggled nervously."Oh." Yugi sweatdropped. Can we go to the mall? PWEASE…"I looked at Yugi through teary eyes.

" Oh, fine." Yugi grumbled. /Teary eyes get me each time. Would you like me to take over? Yami asked. /Please? I need to summon back ruined pride/ Yami and Yugi switched. "Hey, Yami!" I told Yami hyperly. "Hello." Yami said calmly. I start bouncing around, trying to find something to bounce on. Tea and Yami sweatdropped. Suddenly, I hear a scream in the distance. "Hey, did ya'll hear somethin' ?" I asked. Tea and Yami nodded . "HELP! SOMBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" "Come On!" I hollered to Yami and Tea. We took off to find what was wrong. We rounded a corner into a alley and saw a girl getting assaulted. "Hang on!" Yugi shouted at the girl. I looked at Yugi in surprise. "When you get here?" I questioned. " Later!'' Yugi shouted as he dived into action. I watched in shock as he did a spinning kick in midair to the guy's head then landed neatly, crouching on his feet and kicked the guy's feet from underneath him and lastly, delivered a swift uppercut to man's chin, easily knocking him out. By the time this was all over, mine (and Tea's) jaws were the ground. I recovered from my shock first, and rushed over to the girl to make sure she was okay. I suddenly realized that I knew this girl. "Dagger?" I said cautiously." Yeah?" The girl said as she sat up. " Dagger, its me, Kayla." "Kayla?" "In the flesh!" I giggled insanely. " What am I doing here? I was walking home from school when I got sucked into this black hole, vortex thingie." Dagger told me. "Your in the YGO dimension-world thingie-ma-jiggy." I explained to her. " If what you tell me is true, then that is Tea? And that is Yugi?" Dagger excitedly asked me. As soon as I nodded mutely, Dagger screamed and went to choke Yugi in a death grip.(And then she covered him in kisses).Tea walked up to me and asked," Is she always like this?" I nodded mutely as I went to save Yugi from Dagger's death grip. After Yugi was able to breath again, he asked "How do you two know each other?" I answered the question, since Dagger was too busy in La-La Land. "She had reviewed a story I had posted on the internet" Yugi nodded mutely. " Hey, Dagger-chan,", I said calling her by her nickname, "Do you want to go with us to the mall? I,_ we_, need new clothes." I looked at Dagger's torn clothes. She simply nodded, still in La-La land. I shook my head. "You poor, poor girl…" I said fake-sympathically, patting her shoulders. "Ye-, HEY!!!!" Dagger shouted as she chased me around as I laughed my head off. Yugi and Tea shook their heads. "My word… they are weird." Yugi muttered to Tea. Unfortunately, I overheard him, and turned to look at him with a devious look on my face. "I don't think you should have said that." Tea whispered to Yugi. I started advancing to them slowly with a low laugh combined with loud piercing shrieks involved. Dagger was looking at them from the safety of a statue (large one too) with fear evident in her eyes and voice. " You guys, little tip of advice…RUN!!!!!!!" Dagger advised them as she cowered behind the statue. Yugi and Tea took off at top speed, with me in hot pursuit, roaring: " It's only ok when **_I_** say we're weird!!" I didn't care that other people turned to stare. Yugi and Tea finally ran into Joey and Tristan, and cowered behind them. " Is everything ok you guys?" Tristan asked. Tea fearfully pointed at me as I stood there with an amused/ evil look, and smile, on my face. Quick than the eyes could see, I smacked Tristan upside the head just for the heck of it. " OWW!!!!!" Tristan yelped surprised. I smirked. " Get going mutts, I've got business with your friends." I said real threatening-like. " Hey, I ain't a mutt! You sound just like Mr. Money Bags!" Joey exclaimed angrily. My eyes flashed. "Umm, Joey.." Yugi trailed off. "Yeah Yug?" Joey said proudly, not noticing that I was creeping up on him. " You might want to RUN!!!" Yugi hollered as he took off, with Tea and Tristan in tow. Joey took off at high speed trying to avoid the rampaging Kayla right behind him yelling: "I'm not like that spoiled, pampered, obnoxious, self-centered, idiotic, I'm-the-only-person-who-belongs-in-this-world, You're-not-me-so-take-a-long-walk-off-a-short-cliff, I'm-_so_-rich-and-_so-_handsome-and-everybody-wishes-they-could-be-me, I-make-the-girls-swoon-all-over-me, I-can-have-what-ever-I-want, ignorant,**_ BRAT!_** (A/N 2 things, 1) that's a mouthful, and 2, try to say that 2 times fast (understandably, of course)

5 hours later

I finally stopped chasing Joey (but not after after a**_ LOT_** of hits upside his heads, aka: I think he's going to have permanent brain damage.) The gang and I were at mall looking around clothes for Dagger and me. "Hey, um, Kayla…" Joey trailed off. I looked up from the leather rack I was leafing randomly through. "Hm?" " Two things, number 1, Earlier, When You started to chase me, how could you say all those thangs, while running at top speed? And 2, You and I think alike! The thang bout Mr. Money Bags, that is." Joey added. "Well Joey, Thank you for that compliment, and an answer to you're question, Whenever I get mad for some reason, it seems like my lungs get larger or something." I answered his question. Everyone nodded. "Hey ya'll, what do ya think of this? I held up a pair of tight leather pants. Everyone shuddered. "Guess not." I said what every one was thinking. " Oh, what about this?" I held up a black silk spaghetti strap tank top with a black silk see-through cover-up. " With this?'' I held up another not-so-tight pair of leather pants. "I'll go this on." I walked to the dressing rooms in the back. Couple minutes later, I came out wearing the outfit, which caused everyone's eyes to go buggy. " I like it." I voiced everyone thoughts. "I'm gonna go change." I said. " Do you think you have enough?" Yugi asked. I nodded " Both are on sale for 5$ each, which is 10.00 without tax. I have 25.00 dollars" "Mm, hm." Yugi muttered. I walked back from the check line. " Are ya'll ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah." Everybody's voices chorused. I nodded as we walked out. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" An annoying buggish-voice said. We all looked around and saw a puny boy with a bug-shaped haircut and round thick glasses on. (A/N guess who) " And don't forget me." A snobbish boy/baby voiced. " Bug-brain, and Dino Breath, I shoulda known." Joey snarled. " You mean Weevil Underwood, and Rex Raptor?" I questioned as Joey glared at them with obvious distaste in his eyes. Joey nodded. " It looks like my title perceives me." Weevil claimed with hearts in his eyes. Rex took my hand in his. I took my hand out of his, and wiped it on a carpet placed conviently nearby. "Um, ya'll, I'm gonna go change clothes, I've been in these old rags all day." I said desperate to get away from the two freaks. "Hurry back, my sweet! I'm sure whatever you're going to wear, will look wonderful!" Weevil called out as I hurriedly ran away from everybody.

When I came back, Joey was threatening Weevil and Rex that if they didn't get out of his sight soon, he would_ make_ sure they got out of his sight, and it would be very painful. Weevil and Rex were claiming that they would go as soon as I said I would go with them. Seeing me, Rex immediately said, "Ah, There you are, are you ready to go?" I looked at him with anger in my eyes. "No." I stated coldly. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea looked at me with disbelief, for they had never heard me with such a cold tune in my voice.

" Stay away from me, stay away from my friends and I'll make sure you live." I threatened. Weevil looked around at everyone's face until he landed on Dagger's face. He was instantly smitten for her. "And who are you?" he asked. I stepped in front of Dagger as if to shield her from the horrific sight of Weevil trying to make himself look handsome. "Weevil…"I trailed off. "Weevil took one look at my mad face and took off with Rex in tow "Well, glad that taking care off." I said with a grin. "Umm, Kayla…" Joey said hesitantly. "Yeah?" I looked at him questionly. " Remind me _never _to get on your bad side!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi, Tristan nodded in agreement. "Probably not, I'll just sneak up on you and slap you upside the head." I said smirking. Joey (and everybody else) slowly stepped away from me. I turned back to the fountain, "Won't work." I called over my shoulder as the gang tried sneaking out of the mall. Joey glared. I smiled innocently at my reflection in the water as if to say 'What did I do?'

As we were walking back to Yugi's shop, we met up with Mr. Money Bags. " Yugi, ah, there you are." Kaiba said would-be aggressive voice. "Great, this is just my day, isn't it?! I meet up with Dino Breath and Bug Brain, and then I meet up with Mr. Money Bags, to have a little chat with you!" Joey exclaimed angrily. "Shut it, mutt." Kaiba retorted calmly. "Hey watch it buster!" I exclaimed, making myself known. Kaiba looked at me in surprise, then took my hand. " Hello, there, why are you here with this losers? Come with me and I'll take you to heaven." Kaiba said, trying to hit on me. "Is this your lame way of trying to get a girlfriend? Because if it is, then you definitely need to get a life." I said. Joey and them were laughing their hearts out." Ah man," Joey said with tears running down his face, "That has got to be the funniest thing all year, Mr. Money Bags speechless!" as Kaiba still hasn't said anything. I smirked. " I've always dreamed of telling the great Seto Kaiba off, now I got my chance" I smirked some more. The gang was laughing harder, if that was even possible. Kaiba glared and stalked off. I then saw a girl blonde hair and a German Sheperd. The girl was arguing with a mall guard. "I think I know that girl…" I trailed off as I took a cautious step towards her " Val-Chan!" I called to her. 'Man, I'm gonna feel like an idiot if that's not her.' I thought. The girl turned around and looked around. 'That's her!" I thought as I waved furiously at her. I walked over to her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" the girl asked. "Val-Chan, its me, Kayla-Chan." I told Val-Chan. "Kayla-Chan? OMG, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" The girl exclaimed as we hugged. "So what's going on here?" I said motioning toward the mall guard. "This idiot won't let go into that store over there." Val-Chan said pointing towards a pet store. I could barely hold in my laughter, because the pet store was pet friendly, meaning that pets were allowed. "S'cuse me sir, but we need a leash for the dog, which broke its leash. So will you be a dear and allow us to go and buy another leash?" I said sweetly, lying through my teeth. Dumbfounded, the guard simply nodded. I smiled, and we walked into the pet store. As we walked toward the store, a girl walked up to us with a small black dog following her. "Excuse me, but are you missing a black dog? The girl asked, gesturing towards the black dog. "Whoopi, is that you?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to feel like an idiot. The dog, who had looked real sad and mopy, suddenly perked up. The dog walked over to me and started sniffing me, and then her tail started wagging furiously. "It is you!" I cried hugging Whoopi. "Thank you." I said to the girl. She smiled and walked off. We turned back towards to the pet store and walked in. " Oh!" I said rushing over to the extendable leash aisle. I picked up a purple extendable leash, and held it over to Whoopi. Her tail started wagging. I glanced at the price tag, and found that it was on sale for 5.00. I then glanced at Whoopi's faded maroon collar. I walked over to the collar aisle. I picked out a purple collar that matched the leash exactly. Val-Chan and I met up in the middle of the store with our not-yet purchases. Val-Chan had got a black extendable leash with a deep blue collar. I handed my stuff to the clerk to check out. "That's $8.99, please." The clerk's clear voice rang out I handed her a $10.00 dollar bill. She handed my change. After Val-Chan checked out, I took off Whoopi's faded collar to put on the new purple one. I then snapped on the leash. Val-Chan did the same. We walked out of the mall.

When we walked to Yugi's card shop, Yugi stopped suddenly. I looked wonderingly at him. "Yugi, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, but I just realized my grandpa might not like your dogs." Yugi answered, gesturing toward Whoopi and Raye. (A/N is that your dog's name, Val-Chan? If its not, I'm sorry! Its been a while since I've heard from you ::wink, wink, nudge, nudge::). I nodded to show that I understood what he meant." Well, we'll just have to hope for the best." I stated. I then thought of something. " Hey, Yugi, what kind of music do you and you're grandpa listen to?" I asked. "Quiet, classical stuff, like Mozart, Beethoven, etc." Yugi answered. "That's not good for a party!" I claimed out loud, digging through my bags from the mall. "Ah ha!" I exclaimed as I found what I had been looking for: Linkin Park's new CD 'Meteora', an Evanescence CD, and Simple Plan's CD 'Still not Getting Any.'(A/N I love those bands!!) "Uh..." Yugi tried to cut in as I started exclaiming over my CDs and how much fun we were going to have at Yugi's place. He shook his head as I took off towards his house/Game shop, which lay in the distance. After I took off, Dagger and Valentina Jurisa (A/N Val-chan's real name. Is that right Val-chan?) started talking. They realized that they were both my penpals. Yugi and the gang, finally arrived at the game shop, I was looking through the Duel Monster cards. " I like this one!" I held up a card that had 6000 attack points and 5550 defense points. "It's called ' Gold-eyed Silver Dragon' (AN Made up)." I inspected the other cards. " And this one!" I held up a card. I had a white cat with 4 tails. I had blue-tipped paws with blue tipped tails. (A/N Also made up, and looks like Kirara except blue, from Inuyasha.) Its name was Amy, the Water Cat. Her attack points were 6550 points and defense was 5550. Both cards were 1 of a kind. " I've never seen those cards before, and they are pretty rare. Yugi, have you seen these before" Yugi's grandpa asked. " Nope, never seen them before." Yugi answered. " Kayla, Would you like to have these? Heaven knows I don't want another Kaiba incident. " Yugi's grandpa chuckled. " OMG, can I?" I asked with large eyes. " Sure." Grandpa answered. I gave him of my best hugs. Tea elbowed Yugi. "Um, Grandpa, do you mind if we have a party?" Yugi asked nervously. " How many people?" Grandpa asked. "Just us." I cut in, pointing to Yugi, tea, Joey, and Tristan. " And maybe Bakura." I added after an afterthought. "What kind of music?" Grandpa asked. I showed him the cds. " All right, but keep it down." Grandpa concluded. I ran upstairs with everyone (except grandpa) behind me. " Hey, Yugi, will you call Bakura?" I asked him. " Sure." As Yugi called Bakura, I hung party favors all over Yugi's room with Val-chan and Dagger's help. Yugi had one of those lights switches that look like a circle, and that you turn to dim or not. Soon, his room looked like a nightclub than a bedroom. " Bakura said yes." Yugi informed us as he hung up. "Sweet!" I exclaimed as I plugged in a strobe light. Now his room had a rainbow circling in his room. Tea put in my Linkin Park CD. "Find "Faint", will ya?" Tea found 'Faint', and turned it up. I started dancing along with Val-Chan and Dagger. "YUGI!!! BAKURA'S HERE!" Yugi's Grandpa voice could be heard over the music. " I'll go get him." I said aloud. I bounced downstairs, and dragged Bakura, who was climbing upstairs. C'mon let's dance!" I shouted. I danced with Bakura, Dagger danced with Yugi, and everyone else danced alone. At 3 o'clock at night, all of us finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of chap::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me: Well, good or bad? This is definitely the longest chappie I've ever written. Over 6 pages!

Y. Bakura: Yay.

Me: :P Bite me!

:: Y. Bakura and I get into a very immature fight::

Me: ::Sticks head out of fight cloud:: I have to Use these (::) cause asterisks won't work. Wah!.

Yugi: Well, that's that! R&R ppl!


	3. First Day of School

First Day of School

Me- Hey! Thank you to all those ppl who updated! Here's the 4th chappie!

Bakura- :: bruises, and a black eye:: Yay.

Me- :: punches his other eye:: (the non-black eye one)

Moonfire- Yo ho ppl!

Tinkerbell- HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me- :: grits teeth:: Tinkerbell…

Tinkerbell- :: looks at my face:: Eek! ::edges away::

Yami- ::hitting on me::

Me- :: Punches his lights out::

Yami- ::swirly eyes::

Me- :: smirks::

Moonfire- :: behind a VERY large statue:: Oh no, my aibou is in a foul mood, might wanna be careful.

Me- :: walks off in a direction::

Tinkerbell- Whew. Glad she's gone, no offense, but she's SCARY when she's in one of her moods.

Everybody- ::nods::

Me- ::comes back in wearing all black, black lipstick, black EVERYTHING::

Everybody- ::stares::

Me- WHAT?? ::glares::

::Everyone scatters::

::doors shutting echoes::

Me- Finally. :takes off her blackness and is wearing a strapless purple top with black pants and unlocks the door:: C'mon, they're gone!

::People file in through a door::

Me- :: turns on Linkin Park music and hands out beers::

:: The characters plus my yamis crowd around the door::

Moonfire- I can't hear anything!

::Tinkerbell tries the door::

Tinkerbell- It's locked!

::Back inside::

::knocking is heard::

Me- ::opens the door::

::Police file in::

Police man- We sense alcohol in this house.

Me- THE FORCE!!!! USE THE FORCE!!!! :: cracks up::

::Policemen trade looks and surround me::

Police guy- We have reason to believe that you are under the influence of alcohol.

:: Door gets blown off the hinge::

Moonfire- :: stepped in to hear what I had said along with the policeman:: Believe me officer, she's always like that.

Officer- Saying things completely randomly, shouting at the top of her lungs, and-::looks at the still manically laughing me:: laughing for unnatural periods of time?

Moonfire- uh huh :: nods head:: And don't forget hyperness.

Officer-ok boys, nothing wrong here, lets go. Just a girl that is in need of serious help.

:: the officers filed out::

Everybody looks at the STILL laughing me::

Moonfire- Maybe that officer was right, maybe we should find her help.

Bakura- it wasn't that funny.

Me-:: still laughing::

::They haul me off on a stretcher, above their heads, parting the crowd with ease, yelling: " Comin through, manically laughing crazy girl comin through!"::

Seto- Wait, who's gonna start the story? Kayla was the only who could start the story.

Tinkerbell- NOT TRUE!!!!!

Seto- Does that mean that you can?

Tinkerbell- Nope

Seto- :: facefaults::  
Tinkerbell- .

Moonfire:: comes in sweating:: Unlike my twin, I can start the story.

Seto- REALLY?

Pegasus- No she can't.

Moonfire- ::shrieks: PEGASUS?! Wait, didn't Kayla banish you in the first chap?

Pegasus- Yeah, but Bakura brought me back.

Moonfire- But Kayla's the only one who can bring you back.

Pegasus- :: shrugs::

Tinkerbell- BAKURA!!!!! YOU'RE _SO_ DEAD!!!!!

Bakura- Meep! ::squeaky voice:: ::runs off::

Tinkerbell- ::chases after him::

Moonfire- Whoa, never thought of Tinkerbell as the type that liked to beat the crud outta ppl. :: watches Tinkerbell beat Bakura::

:: My voice echoes from far far far away:: MIND CRUSH!!!!!

:: Pegasus crumbles to the ground::

Tinkerbell- :: quits beating Bakura:: Oo

Moonfire- :: smiles "innocently":: (that's like trying to get the devil to smile nicely)

:: Tinkerbell goes back to beating Bakura::

Moonfire- Nope. Definitely, didn't see her as the type who would beat people. GO TINKERBELL!!!!!!!!!!

Tinkerbell- ON IT!!!!!!! :: Punches Bakura::

Moonfire- Finally, this is getting good!!! ::watches with interest::

Seto- 50 on Bakura.

Yami- Make it 100, and your on.

Seto- deal.

Moonfire- 150 on Tinkerbell.

Yami- Women shouldn't bet.

Moonfire- Why not!?

Yami- because it's wrong!

:: Moonfire punches his eye::  
Ryou- Woo hoo! Now we got 2 fights to watch! Yeah!

Everyone- …

Ryou- What??

Seto- We never knew ye.

Ryou- Anywayz, 200 on Moonfire.

Seto- 150 on Yami.

Ryou- Nah, Moonfire's gonna kick his butt.

Seto- Yeah, but Yami's a guy.

Ryou- Moonfire has starbolts. :: Watches Moonfire starbolt Yami:: HA HA!!

Seto- You're right, but I'm still betting on Yami.

Ryou- your loss.

:: People come over the wall carrying the STILL laughing Kayla::

Ryou- She's STILL laughing!!!

::people nod::

Ryou- Oh Ra.

Random guy- Don't worry, the doc says that she must have inhaled Laughing Gas, so all we have to do is give her some water. :: Forces water down my throat::

Me- ::swallows then, blinks::

Ryou- Finally, she stopped laughing.

Me- ::cracks up again::

Ryou- I spoke too soon. :: Sweatdrops::

Bakura- ::takes over:: STOP LAUGHING DANG IT!!! ::shakes me::

Me- All right, sheesh, I'll stop.

Bakura- Works every time.

Seto- ::hesitantly:: Um, Kayla, Do you think that you could start the story?

Me- Sure, OPEN SAYS ME!

Authoress notes 1- _blah_is Bakura to Ryou, /blah/ Ryou to Bakura.

Authoress notes 2- Jeremy is one of my best friends (you'll see why I put this up later on)

Authoress notes 3- I've never played the violin in my whole life.

.............. First Day of School..............

The next morning, Yugi started running around like a chicken with his head cut off because he overslept. "Kayla, why did you have to have that party _last_ night?" Yugi asked in between bites of his toast. I shrugged. A package was suddenly thrown at my head. I caught it out of pure instinct. I opened up to see a school uniform. "You mean, I _have_ to go to school?! Yugi nodded. "But Dagger and Val-chan will be there, also." I got a devious idea. "I'll be right back." I called over my shoulder as I ran upstairs.

Five minutes later, I came sauntering down stairs wearing my newly changed outfit. I had cut my skirt to above mid-thigh. I had turned it from light blue into dark blue. I lost the vest, and turned the yellow thing into red. I wore knee high leather boots. I put my hair up into a messy bun, with strands hanging up. All in all, I looked cool, which is hard considering it is a uniform.

Yugi and I came walking up onto the school grounds. The gang stared at me. "What?" I asked. "how do you look so good? I tried to change mine, when I came here, but it got completely trashed, so I had to buy a new one." Tea said. "Must be one of my unknown about skills." I said. "NOT!" I thought. Val-Chan came around the corner wearing something similar to mine but not the same. Dagger just wore the uniform as it was. " How can you actually stand that?!" Valentina Jurisa and I exclaimed together. Dagger shrugged.

We heard a bell in the distance. "C'mon ya'll, we have to go get registered." I said. "Can you come with us? Please?" Yugi and the gang nodded. On the way to the office, Val-chan, Dagger, and I attracted a LOT of disgusting looks. Girls were looking at with jealousy and envy, and guys were looking at us with, erm, gross looks. (A/N if you get what I mean…) Dagger looked around nervously but Val-chan and I took in stride. Finally, we reached the office. I inwardly breathed with relief, the looks had almost gotten to me.

Ryou's POV

I don't know why, but I got a little jealous when Kayla was getting all those look-overs. By the time we got to the office, I was seeing red. Luckily, no one had noticed how angry I was. Maybe_ because you're starting to fall in love with her_.Bakura?_duh._I can't be in love with her, I just met her!_Ever heard of "Love at First Sight"?_I inwardly growled. /You're right, surprisingly, I'm in love/ Bakura smirked. _Told ya._At that moment, I shut off the mind link between us. I couldn't believe it, I was in love with a girl that I had met just last night! I shrugged inwardly.

Normal POV

I walked in to the office, with the gang following me. "Yes?" the lady at the front desk asked. "We're new students, where do we sign up?" I asked. "Ah yes, here you go." The lady handed us the forms to go to school. Val-chan, Dagger, and went to work on the forms.

Couple minutes later, We finished the forms and turned them into the lady at the desk. "Already girls, here are your schedules, and the papers you need to get through the day." The lady smiled at us. I smiled a quick smile and we filed out. The gang (Dagger, Valentina Jurisa, and I included) found out that I had all classes with Ryou ("Great, now I don't have to worry about getting in the wrong class!" I'd said), Dagger with Yugi and Val-chan with a mixture. Ryou and I set out for 1st period, which was English.

In the classroom, I saw an old geezer guy droning on and on about nouns. (A/N::I crack up::). Ryou opened the door and we stepped in and the old geezer looked up from his VERY large print book. "Ah, Mr. Bakura, you're late. Detention!" The geezer's name was Mr. Greyhill. ' Mr. Over-the-hill more like it.' I thought. The guy looked 110! "Um, excuse me, but we have a pass." I said. The old geezer looked at me as if he just noticed me. "Doesn't matter, Detention!" I had to speak up, and I wasn't one to go against my elders. " I'm sure that the office would love to know how you gave a student a detention even though he had a pass _from_ them. If you want, I can go there right now." I smiled venomously. " You can't, you don't have a pass." The teacher smiled victoriously. "Actually, I do, you never took up mine." I began to open the door. "All right, Mr. Bakura, no detention." Ryou looked very relieved. "Thank you! This teacher is weird when it comes to detentions. Plus, I don't want to ruin my perfect record." Ryou said. "Hmm, maybe I should let him give you a detention." I said thoughtfully. Ryou looked stricken "Please don't!" "All Right, I won't" I sat down behind Ryou, and slapped a guy's hand away that was creeping toward my thigh. Ryou looked shocked. "What?" I asked, noticing his face. "Kayla, you just slapped Duke Devlin's hand, he's like one of three most popular guys in school, you _don't_ want to get on his nerves." Ryou answered me. "Don't worry, I've done this _millions_ of times." I assured Ryou. He still looked worried.

After class, everyone filed out. A shaggy black haired, green-eyed boy dropt beside us. "Yo, the name's Duke Devlin." The boy said. "Kayla and this is Ryou." I curtly introduced Ryou and myself. Duke glanced at Ryou and said: "We've met.". "Good, now that introductions are over, Sod off!" I snapped at him as Ryou and I brushed past him. Duke's mouth dropped and he stopped. At my locker, we met up the gang. "Guys, Kayla just told off Duke Devlin!" Ryou exclaimed as he opened his locker, which was right next to mine. "Stupid locker!" I cursed, oblivious to their stares. "What?!" I snapped, frustrated. "Is Ryou telling the truth, Kayla?" Yugi asked. "Course." I answered him, shoving my English books in, and grabbing my gym uniform, for Ryou and I had Gym 2nd period. " Hey, Ryou, What do you usually do in gym?" I asked as I headed to the girl's locker room. " Running, sports, stuff like that." He answered as he went to boy's lockers. "Excellent!" I shouted as I opened the doors. (A/N I'm not gonna go into details, boys may be reading :P) I noticed that Dagger and Val-chan were changing. I changed clothes and joined them. "Ok, guys, it looks like we have 3 new students today." The Gym teacher, Mr. Jackson, said. "Do you know Gym works?" he asked. "Course we do, ya play around in the gym/track." I said, being a little sarcastic. "All right, then let's do some laps." Mr. Jackson led the way outside. As soon as I was on the track I took off running some laps. By the time the class hit the track, I was working on my 2nd one. Val-chan, Ryou, and Dagger caught up with me. "Dude, how did you get so fast?" Ryou panted as they struggled to keep up with my brisk running. "I'm very athletic." I answered, not even winded.

After about 45 minutes of assorted P.E. things, Mr. Jackson let us go back to the Locker Rooms to change clothes. I changed back into my uniform and waited for everyone. While waiting, I decided to look over my schedule one last time. My schedule is as follows; 1st period English, 2nd Gym, 3rd Science, 4th Band, Lunch, 5th Keyboarding, 6th Social Studies, and 7th Math, my worst subject. Right after I finished looking over my schedule, Ryou, Val-chan, and Dagger joined me. We separated cause our lockers were in different areas. Ryou and I walked to our lockers. I opened after some difficulty and threw my gym uniform in there and grabbed my science books.

We entered and I waited by what I thought was the teachers desk. The bell rang , and I saw the teacher come and take a seat, on the opposite side of the room! I then saw a big kid, probably twice my height, come and take a seat to where I thought was the teachers desk was. My face blushing, I hurried to the teacher and introduced my self. "Ah, Ms. Still, you can sit by Mr. Bakura. Mr. Bakura raise your hand." The teacher said. But before Ryou could raise his hand, I ran to the desk next to him. I smiled in his direction and sat down. I found out that they were working on building a limb and trying to make it work like or arm or leg or whatever. Instantly, guys of all sorts came running to my side, trying to get me to join their group. I turned them all down and joined the 1 guy who didn't get up: Ryou. "hey, do you mind if I join you?" I asked quietly. He jumped and quickly shook his head. Smiling, I sat down and began to work with him on his leg.

When the bell rag, both of us knew that this leg was going to be awesome. Ryou had a lot of good ideas that I had never even heard of. We headed to 4th period Band. The Band teacher was a lady that looked like a hippie, and in her twenties. I instantly liked her. I walked up to her and she told me that I would have to play her a little bit of a song on each instrument so she could figure out what I should play. I eagerly picked up the Violin, which looked new and was beautifully carved, and began to play. The sweet music flowed from my hands into the air. "All right, that's enough, you can have that one. Do you want to buy or borrow it?" "how much is it?" I asked. "10.00 dollars." She answered. "I handed her the money and the violin was mine. I sat down next to Ryou because he was the only one I felt comfortable with. I flipped through the music book in front of me and realized that I knew all these songs. Oh well, made it easier. We began to play a song and I began to easily follow along.

The next couple period began to blend together. Before I knew it, the gang was heading home. I couldn't wait to change clothes and play my new violin. Ryou was telling the gang about my violin playing. "Hey Kayla, would you play your violin for us?" Yugi asked, looking at me. I nodded and took out my violin from its case. I laid out the case for bystanders to put money in if they liked it. I began playing a song that I had made up, the song was extremely hard, but when played correctly, I sounded just like the ocean, breeze and all. I called it: "Ocean Breeze" I played it for many minutes, wrapped up in making my music. On the last note, I stretched it out, making it long and loud, but not screeching. I finally ended it, slightly sweating. People started clapping, the gang included. I blushed and picked up my case, which was overflowing with money. I took the money that had fell out of the case and dumped the money into my backpack. I put the violin back into its case and closed it. Then I bowed. The clapping increased. I picked up my case and backpack and began to walk to Yugi's game shop. I dropped my backpack in my guest room and took out the money. It came out to be $215.00. I stuffed it back into my backpack and put up my violin. I then walked downstairs. "Kayla, Did you hear that beautiful music?" Grandpa asked. I laughed and answered. "Grandpa that violin music was from me." I answered him while laughing. " Oh, will you play if for me?" he asked. "Sure." I said as I ran upstairs.

When I came downstairs with my violin, I saw the gang stretched out on the furniture. Knowing that they were here for the free concert, I sat down on the stool in the front and center and began to play. I played "Ocean Breeze", "Sandstorm", which is a extremely hard song for it is supposed to use 2 players, but I've conquered the way in order to play by myself, and other assorted songs. By the end of the concert, I was sweating, and very thirsty. I put my violin back up into its case and went to get a BIG thing of water. I greedily swallowed the BIG thing of water. While I was drinking, Yugi came in and watched me. " What's up?" I asked, through the thing of water, but the water went 2 different ways, down my throat, and on my shirt. That water was COLD!!! I shrieked from the surprise. Everybody came running in, only to see that I was dripping wet, and Yugi was rolling all over the wet floor laughing his heart out. I glared at him and thought of an evil idea. I held the glass of water over the laughing Yugi. He was so busy laughing he didn't even notice the glass over him. "Yugi, watch out!" Tea shrieked, but it was too late. The water cascaded onto Yugi and all over the floor. There was still some water in the glass so I threw onto Tea. She screamed: "Kayla, get back here! You're a dead man!" "I'm not even a man." I said, pointing to me. She glared at me, and slipped and slided across the floor to the sink to get more water. She threw it at me, but I dodged it. The water hit Joey, and Tristan. They squirted water out of their mouths right at Tea. I started to roll all over the floor with Yugi, getting me even more wet because of the water on the floor. Tea, Joey, and Tristan started an all out water war. Yugi and I traded looks and joined in. We got really hyper (or at least I did). Grandpa was in the living room, pretending not to hear our shrieks of laughter. By the time the water war was over, the gang (Dagger, Val-chan and Ryou excluded) and I were exhausted. I went upstairs and changed clothes into my nightclothes, and fell onto my bed, exhausted.

End of Chap 4

Me: Well, that is the- ::gets cut off::

:: Someone ties me up and tosses me into my closet, and locks it::

Jeremy: This is Jeremy and I have taken control of, um, well, let me see here. ::flips through his book of names:: Ok, take two.

Jeremy: This is Jeremy and I have taken control of Queen Insanity's computer! I shall use this computer to take over the world! ::Laughs insanely::

Me: Jeremy! What are you doing here?!

Jeremy: Um, trying to take over the world? :meek smile::

Me: You idiot! That's my job! Now go sit in the corner!

Jeremy: Yes mam. :: walks over to a corner and sits down::

Me: Not that one! The next one!

Jeremy: :: walks to the next one::

Me: Not that one! The next one!

Jeremy: :: walks to the next one::

Me: Not that one! The next one! :Points to the one he was at in the first place::

Jeremy: ::walks to it::

(the above skit is courtesy of Jeremy, he thought of it)

::The YGO characters sweatdrop::

Me: Ppl are weird.

Yugi- You're weird too!

Me: Why, thank you, Yugi that means a lot! ::Beams::

Yugi- ::sweatdrops::

Bakura- ::Creeps up on me::

Me- ::senses him and whirls around:: MY EVIL FUZZY BUNNIES!! ATTACK!!!

:: 12 evil fuzzy bunnies surround and attack Bakura::

::Everybody else sits back and enjoys the show::

Bakura- ::stabs one::

Me: ::jumps up:: NO!! EVIL FUZZY BUNNY NUMBER 1!!! NOO!

Me- Jumps in and punches Bakura out, and picks up Evil Fuzzy Bunny number 1::

::Other evil fuzzy bunnies surround, and follow me::

Me: ::Heals it using my Millennium Cross::

Shout outs-THANK YU EXOTICPRINCESSES FOR THE EVIL FUZZY BUNNIES, ME LUVES THEM!!! SEE YA SOON!


	4. Hiatus Author's Note

**Hiatus**

I'm disappointed to say that for the last weeks or so, that I now like Wolf's Rain instead of YGO. Therefore, it may be a while before I come up with a real chapter. For all I know, it could be a year, or more. So until then, you can reread my chapters, and amuse yourself until I return. Good-bye!

P.S. I have also changed my penname, I'm no longer Queen Insanity, but Kiba's Mate, just so you don't get confused.

Kiba's Mate


End file.
